Justice Gundam
How Justice Gundam joined the Tourney One of ZAFT's five ZGMF-X Gundam units produced in CE 71 using technology derived from the four captured Alliance's Gundam, the Justice Gundam has Phase Shift Armor and its armament consists of beam sabers, a beam rifle, a shield, beam boomerangs and head-mounted CIWS guns. In addition, the Justice carries a Fatum-00 unit on its back that can flip forward when used, or be deployed as a separate support unit/subflight unit. The Fatum-00 is well-armed with a pair of beam cannons and multiple machine guns, and when attached to the Justice, it improves the suit's mobility and grants it full flight capabilities in the atmosphere. Justice also has a tall sensor spine on the top of its head, similar to that of the GAT-X303 Aegis, and this enhances its ability to collect information in the battlefield. It can dock with a support unit, the METEOR unit, for heavier firepower and greater speed, and has an advanced targeting system, the Multi Lock-On System, which allows it to fire at multiple enemy units simultaneously. The Justice Gundam is designed to be operated alongside the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam and for this purpose, the warship Eternal is designed specifically to maintain both suits. Like the four other ZGMF-X Gundam units, Justice is equipped with Neutron Jammer Canceller and powered by a nuclear reactor, giving it virtually unlimited combat endurance. With Patrick Zala dead, the ZAFT organization left a similar Justice Gundam for Athrun to use. Upon receiving reports of war breaking out for control of Akala Island, Athrun Zala heads there to try to bring an end to the hostilities, believing Mallow is behind it. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted holds its Lacerta beam sabers at its sides to the ground. After the announcer calls its name Justice Gundam raises its arms then spreads itself with its left hand down and its left beam saber out while firing a Fatum 00 laser as the camera zooms, then Athrun Zala says "Athrun Zala, launching in Justice!" Special Moves Lupus (Neutral) Fires a shot from its beam rifle. Can shoot up to five times. Fatum Bombard (Side) Uppercuts with beam saber, then somersaults and fires two blasts from its sub-lifter Flying Sublift (Up) Detaches Justice Gundam's sublifter and flies forward into the air while spinning its beam sabers before the sublifter reappears behind it and launches itself in front, knocking enemies into the air. Justice Bird (Down) The sublifter flies a short distance in front and spins in a vertical loop, ending in an uppercut. Fatum Rush (Hyper Smash) Justice Gundam detaches Fatum 00 as Athrun says "Time to stop!" then slashes forward repeatedly while its sublifter fires from above with beam shots, ending in the sublifter crashing into the ground to produce a powerful explosion. Fatum Hawk (Final Smash) Athrun yells "Enough foolishness!" then Justice Gundam spins like a top while the sublifter flies rapidly in a circle around it, ending with it reattaching to the mobile suit and firing off a blast Victory Animations #Justice Gundam makes its sublifter fly around then reattaches it then Athrun says "Killing for revenge, dying for revenge... Does it really bring us closer to peace?" #Justice Gundam slings its beam boomerangs then slashes its beam sabers in a naginata form four times then Athrun says "Absolute power is a double-edged sword. I must tread carefully." #Justice Gundam fires lasers and machine guns out of Fatum 00 then Athrun says "War isn't about being a hero." On-Screen Appearance Justice Gundam flies in, then Fatum 00 attaches to its back then Athrun says "This isn't about what YOU want! Great power comes with responsibility!" Trivia *Justice Gundam's rival is the Trial Captain of Lush Jungle, Mallow, and its second rival is Olha, the reigning priestess of the Rehda tribe. *Athrun Zala shares his English voice actor with Necro, Heracross, Odelo Henrik (in Gunblaster) and Tieria Erde (in all his Mobile Suits). *Athrun Zala shares his Japanese voice actor with Gaara, Pip of the Pip and pop duo, Robbie Rotten and Zexion. *Athrun Zala shares his French voice actor with Sima Yi, Yoshi, Oso, Digi-Boy, Rob Lucci, Akira Kogane, Harry Callahan, Diavolo, Maj. Moxley Sorrel, Tusk and Hanzo. *Athrun Zala shares his German voice actor with Zhao Yun, Yoshi, Forge, Michael O'Halloran, Yaya, Radley, Carlos, Nick, Hwoarang, Kyril Finn, Wilbur, Tahno, Aries Mu, Skelter-Helter and Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters). *Athrun Zala shares his Arabic voice actor with Siren Sorrento, Black Hole, Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, Snapper, Slowking, Lavi, Alucard, Renji Abarai, Cobra, Takeshi Yamamoto and Zandeh. *Athrun Zala shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Bald Bull, Katsuie Shibata, Agahnim and Auel Neider (in the Abyss Gundam). *Justice Gundam's select pose resemble's Akuma's if he had been in Street Fighter V. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters